Immortality
Introduction Immortality is the term given to people who simply cannot die from natural means, for any number of reasons. But that does not mean the character having this ability cannot die by any means, becuase there are different types of Immortality, all of which have their own weaknesses which can be exploited. At best Immortality can limit the number of ways a person dies, but not truly make it unkillable. Needless to say, no character has True Immortality except Omnipotent characters. List of different types of Immortality which will be used in TSW are as follows Types 1: Eternal Life: Characters gifted with this type of immortality cannot die from old age, but can be killed by unnatural causes. They are also obviously vulnerable to wounds and can die from those. Not to be confused with Longevity, as character with longevity just have longer lifespans than an average human, and will eventually die of old age, as opposed to Eternal Life, for which dying of old age is not possible. * Examples: Galactus (Marvel Comics), Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) 2: Immortality without regeneration: Characters with this degree of immortality can survive a high degree of physical damage, though they cannot regenerate from it either. * Examples: Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hidan (Naruto) 3: Immortality via Regeneration: Characters with this type of immortality are essentially type 2 but with additional ability to regenerate/heal the wounds, though the usefulness of this type depends on the degree of regeneration. * Examples: Alucard (Hellsing), Buu (Dragon Ball), Hourai Immortals (Touhou Project) 4: Immortality via godhood, or protection from a deity: A character that was either granted immortality by a god, or is immortal because of its hierarchical position due to godhood, so that its divine immortality is less a power, and more treated as a consequence of its state of being as a deity. * Examples: Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Zeref (Fairy Tail), Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) 5: Perfect Immortality: Complete and utter inability to ever die. This is typically reserved for questionable omnipotents. * Examples: Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos), Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!), The Creator (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 6: Parasitic: The person attains a sort of immortality by bodyhopping, transferring their soul to another body. * Examples: Teridax (Bionicle), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th), Orochimaru (Naruto), Darth Sidious (Star Wars Legends) 7: Undead: Self explanatory. The undead generally double up with other types of immortality, often being impossible to kill through conventional means. Not to be confused with Undead physiology * Examples: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th), Edo Tensei zombies (Naruto) 8: Reliant Immortality: The power to be immortal so long as a certain object, person, concept etc. exists. * Examples: Voldemort - reliant on Horcruxes (Harry Potter), Fairies - reliant on aspects of nature (Touhou Project), AIM Burst - reliant on the Level Upper Network (To Aru Majutsu No Index), Chara - reliant on the concept it embodies (Undertale) 9: Transcendental Immortality: Characters whose true selves exist independently from the plane where they can be killed. For example, a conceptual being doesn't die even if its body, soul, etc will be erased from existence. 10: Meta-Immortality: Entities that are not alive or dead in a conventional sense, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality, temporality, and dimensionality (of any number). If it is possible to destroy such a character, it can only be accomplished by a being of a similar or higher existence. 11: Deathless Immortality: Characters who are non-existent, are not bound by life or death, or cannot be killed in traditional ways. Typically, abilities such as Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping are needed to destroy them. Category:Powers and Abilities